


I forgive you

by Ali_Hatter_Fanfics (Alicia_Hatter)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Ali_Hatter_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ninguno de los dos lograba estar sin el otro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I forgive you

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer Hannigram, alabado sea jebus.  
> Basado en el “I Forgive you” del tráiler de la 3º temporada

_Hannibal… te perdono._

Esa frase tan llena de sentimientos los había llevado a ello. Will Graham jadeaba e intentaba cubrirse la boca, pero sus manos estaban destinadas a enredarse en los castaños cabellos de Hannibal Lecter.

Por esa situación, poco recodaba de cómo había llegado allí y donde era que estaba. Era oscuro, lo único que pudo ver en esa oscuridad fueron los marrones ojos de Hannibal cuando este los elevó para verlo.

Él le había pedido a Hannibal que lo hiciera, no obstante, se avergonzaba de lo atrevido que había sonado. La lengua de Hannibal jugo con su prepucio, las grandes manos aprisionaban el tronco de su polla. Cada bajada y subida de las manos ajenas lo estremecían; un espasmo llegó al momento en que su sexo se halló enteramente en la boca contraria.

Los gemidos se originaban cada vez que los labios oprimían ligeramente sobre su húmeda piel. El ritmo de la lengua era lento en cierto punto y aumentaba la velocidad encontrándose en determinadas zonas. Will inclinaba sus caderas hacia delante y tironeaba la cabeza de Hannibal más hacia su miembro.

En el final, Hannibal lamio una última vez la punta y consumió toda la eyaculación. Con paulatinos besos, el doctor Lecter ascendió hasta el pecho de Will. Hannibal contorneó su figura, detuvo sus palmas sobre ambos pechos y los masajeó, uno con los dedos y el restante con la boca. Will se aferró a la espalda contraria, abrazando con fuerza a cada temblor.

—Will.—Hannibal ronroneó alcanzando el lóbulo de su oreja.

No se podría decir cuál de los dos era el más desesperado. Will no quería volver a separarse de Hannibal, no era lo mismo sin él; se sentía solitario y desesperante, sin Hannibal ya no resultaba interesante. Y Hannibal, el que estaba obsesionado con Will Graham, no podía esperar un segundo más lejos de este.

Will se volteó. Hannibal olisqueo su cuello; lo lamió con dulzura, por el hombro mordió con una disminuía fiereza y pasando por el comienzo de su espina dorsal le dejó marcas. En la repetición de besos, Hannibal tomaba un largo lapso, apoyando serenamente los labios contra su piel y dejándolos pegados un incontable tiempo.

Hannibal apretujó su trasero, separando sus nalgas e introduciendo dos dedos en su cavidad. Will gritó, cerrando en un puño sus brazos y adjuntándolos contra la pared. Los dedos dieron un corto paseo en su interior, para darle paso al sexo de Hannibal Lecter.

Su boca fue colmada por los dedos de Hannibal, cuales jugueteaban con su lengua. Hannibal tomó una de sus manos, Will apenas podía sentir los dedos rozando su piel, las potentes embestidas le daban un escaso momento para pensar.

Su muñeca fue mordida, no con la sutileza con la que venía operando Hannibal, era con potencia; los dientes clavaban impacientes, exasperados y fieros. Los de Will chirriaban, sintió el dolor cuando su piel se desgarró y la sangre brotó, sin embargo, al instante fue apocado por el placer en las estocadas.

—Te perdono.—Murmuro.—Hannibal, te perdono.

Hannibal sorbió la sangre, un cuarto de esta descendía por su mentón y por el brazo de Will. Volvió a morder, la carne de Will era suave y delicada. Con un gran impulso logró tener un trozo de esta dentro de su boca, era de un gusto amargo y a la vez dulce. Hannibal en su vida había probado semejante manjar, tan adictivo; Will era y seria su platillo favorito.

—Eres exquisito, Will.

Will Graham controló sus gemidos, dobló su cuello y tocó la mejilla de Hannibal; era inmenso el sufrimiento que sentía al mover su mano, pero precisaba hacerlo. Will con esmero obtuvo el labio inferior de Hannibal. En el momento en que su lengua se introdujo en la boca de este, percibió el regusto a su propia sangre, un gusto inigualable. Hannibal correspondió el beso con pasión, encerrándolo aún más entre sus fauces.


End file.
